


Caught

by Tallihensia



Series: Possessions [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex checks his trap, he finds he has caught Clark Kent as well as Lois Lane in it. He takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** dub-con, voyeurism (sortof)
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Sequel (of a sort) to [His](http://archiveofourown.org/works/147799). Future-fic, post-rift, AU after Season 2-3ish. (And it's comics Lois, not Smallville Lois.)

## Caught

Lois twisted in the ropes, her efforts to free herself only tangling her tighter. She kicked the passive figure next to her. "Do something!" She hissed.

Clark glanced at her ropes that were now hopelessly knotted and then he looked at his own which were tied just as tightly. "What do you suggest?" He hissed back.

"Oh, you're helpless!" Lois wished they were tied up with handcuffs – at least then she could use hairpins or something to pick the lock. But ropes, when tied correctly, were impossible to get out of without Superman's help. "Superman will come rescue us soon," she tried to reassure Clark.

Clark grimaced, glancing up towards the skylights in the warehouse roof.

"I know, it sucks to have to be rescued. But it's okay, he's used to it." Lois wasn't sure why she should be the one having to tell Clark this – he got in almost as much trouble as she did.

"Sucks, does it?" A new voice entered in with light at the warehouse door. The door shut with a clang, but the lights stayed on, highlighting Lex Luthor as he strolled towards them.

Smooth, silky movements. Not the least effeminate, yet still a glide for all that. A panther, prowling towards his prey.

"Oh, we're fucked now," Lois muttered. She'd thought she'd recognized those henchmen! Or more to the point, henchwoman: the tall one with the half-mask had probably been Mercy.

"Are you, now?" Lex had finished gliding up to them and was just out of kicking range, watching them with amusement.

"Actually, **you** are," Lois said bravely. "When we report what we've found here."

" **If** you report what you have found here... oh, but wait, you're both tied up, and that was **before** you'd found out anything at all. A little hard to report on that, Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent."

Lois kicked Clark. If she couldn't kick Luthor, she should at least be getting some help from her silent partner.

Clark cleared his throat. "You might as well let us go. As you said, we didn't find anything, so there's no point to opening yourself up to kidnapping charges."

"Kidnapping? But it's my warehouse. **You** are the ones in the wrong." Lex tilted his head, the cold blue eyes glinting. "Oh, but wait, I'm the bad guy so it will be **you** that Superman comes to rescue, won't it? Will he rescue you in time?"

Lois involuntarily took a step backwards at the menace in Luthor's voice. He wasn't normally that direct with his threats. The rope caught her up and she tripped, dangling for a moment by her wrists, tied against the pole, before she got her feet under her and stood again.

"Lex," Clark cleared his throat, his voice a bit rough. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Lex Luthor laughed with bitter amusement. "That is rich, coming from you, Farmboy. It's been a long long time since I've seen you tied up like this."

His voice had dropped down an octave. His attention was completely focused on Clark. Lois blinked, wondering if she was even still there. She tugged at her bonds. Yep, still tied up.

Lex was coming closer now, almost within kicking range, but on Clark's side. He reached out a hand and grabbed Clark's face, fingers on the jaw and along the cheekbone. Clark gulped, making no motion to free himself.

Lois turned in her ropes so she could face them as much as she could. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Should I?" Lex asked, his eyes never leaving Clark's, his hand dropping away. "You're all tied up in my warehouse. Shouldn't there be a fee for breaking and entering? Oh no, that's right. By your logic, I'm the one who needs to pay the fee."

He dropped to his knees, eye-height to Clark's crotch. His hands worked at Clark's zipper and button.

Clark moaned, his breath deepening.

Lois blinked. "Um..."

"Did Clark ever tell you that we knew each other back in Smallville?" Lex asked conversationally as he freed Clark's penis from the fabric around it. It came out already half-hard, the tip showing through the uncut sheath, eager for Lex's hand as he stroked it to full erectness.

Lois stared.

Clark tilted his head back, his feet spreading apart on the floor.

Lex went down.

First just the tip, licking all around it while his hand moved up and down the shaft, taking the foreskin with it. His other hand was around Clark's hip, encouraging the thrusting movements Clark was starting to make. The more Clark thrust, the deeper Lex took his dick into his mouth until finally his hand was just resting at the base and he was deep-throating Clark while Clark cried out in time with his movements.

Clark went silent and Lois could see him starting to stiffen, when Lex pulled off and grabbed Clark's balls tightly.

"Ah, no... that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" Lex asked conversationally, a dribble of saliva making its way from his mouth down his chin. He wiped it off with his hand while both Lois and Clark watched him.

"Lex," Clark growled.

"You would like to break those bonds, now wouldn't you?" Lex remarked. He tugged at Clark's pants until they came down around his ankles, his shorts following. "You would like to break the ropes and reach over and grab my head until you could shove your cock all the way in my mouth until you came."

Clark made a strangled sound. Lois thought she did too.

"But you can't. Lois is standing there right next to you, and neither of you can break the rope." Lex started stroking Clark's dick again, long, slow strides while his other hand explored behind Clark. "Is this turning you on?"

Lex turned his head and looked at Lois.

Lois jumped slightly, she'd almost forgotten he knew she was there.

"Your nipples are hard. Are your panties wet? I bet they're wet, don't you, Clark?"

Clark growled again as Lois gulped. "Fuck you, Lex," Clark said.

"Oh, but that would mean taking responsibility for your actions, wouldn't it?" Lex returned his attention to Clark, dismissing Lois. He leaned in and licked Clark's penis again, swirling around the top while his fingers worked at Clark from behind.

Clark moaned again. Just as he started to thrust, Lex pulled off again. "Lex!"

"If you don't want this, you can always say so," Lex grinned as he got to his feet and unbuttoned his pants.

Clark gritted his teeth, letting out something that vaguely sounded like "no".

"And 'no' doesn't count. You have to say, clearly and with enunciation, "Please Lex, don't fuck me." Only then, will it count as a 'no'."

He pulled his dick out of his pants, already hard and glistening. Straight, cut, and as elegant as the rest of him.

Clark gulped. So did Lois. There was no way Clark was saying that, she could tell. She wasn't sure if that really meant it wasn't a no or if it was just that Clark was as hypnotized by what was going on as she was. Actually, he was more-so, considering it was him that it was happening to. Lois shifted her weight, trying to get comfortable from the tightness of her bra over her breasts and the lack of anything to rub against between her thighs.

Lex stepped behind them.

Lois twisted to look, wishing she had more flexibility in the ropes.

Lex met her eyes with an evil grin, even as he lined up his dick with Clark's rear end. "Like what you see?" he purred.

Clark gasped and twisted his hands within the ropes to grab the pole they were tied to. He panted as he leaned over, his face red and twisted with what could be pain or delight.

Hands soothing over Clark's shoulders, down his back, incongruously gentle while Lex pushed relentlessly in.

Lois made a strangled sound, managing to get her legs on each side of the pole where she could press into it. It wasn't great, but it was better than nothing.

Lex watched her, his grin widening. Then his eyes closed as he rested fully within Clark. Of his expression, there was no doubt – he was enjoying this. His mouth was slightly parted. Something that could only be called 'bliss' on his face.

Then they moved. Lois wasn't sure which of them moved first, but suddenly both Clark and Lex were moving. Clark pushing backwards, rocking as he braced himself on the pole; Lex thrusting in and pulling out. Initially, they were slightly off sync, but quickly they found a rhythm.

The moaning was almost continuous and echoed through the warehouse. So did the slap of flesh upon flesh as Lex's balls hit Clark's ass over and over again.

Lois watched the power in those movements, her mouth dry and wet at the same time. She needed a drink. She needed her vibrator.

Lex reached around, stroking Clark's dick at the same time he pounded into him.

Lois couldn't help but watch the elegant slender hand sliding up and down the roughened red penis, a contrasting study and one she wanted to investigate closer except for the damn ropes.

Clark threw his head back and cried out. It could have been Lex's name, but it was mostly just a cry.

Little spurts of white appeared between Lex's fingers as his hand closed tightly around the top of Clark's penis. Clark cried out again as he slumped forward, only his grip on the pole keeping him upright.

Lex continued to thrust into Clark, pulling his hand back so that now both were gripping Clark's hips tightly. On one side, the cum smeared on Clark's hip, a streak of paleness on the tanned skin. Lex's rhythm became erratic and then he stilled, his mouth frozen open, his eyes shut tightly.

They all stood there for a moment, heavy breathing the only sound in the warehouse.

Then Lex pulled out and pulled his pants up, tucking himself in. He reached up and partially untied Clark's knots.

Lex leaned over, his hand sliding along Clark's waist, until he could speak into his ear.

Lois couldn't quite hear what he'd said. It sounded vaguely like "nine" or "bind" or..., she bit her lips, recognizing it finally, "mine".

Clark nodded, but didn't say anything as Lex walked out the door.

It was several minutes later when Lois cleared her throat. "So, um, Smallville, about the ropes..."

 

* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://community.livejournal.com/alatrific/25727.html).


End file.
